Rain
by dolcegrazia
Summary: Good things always happened to Brooke Davis when it rained. Not anymore, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this randomly a few weeks ago, realizing that I wanted to do (like everyone) a Season 1 story about Brooke/Lucas/pregnancy scare. The dialogue came to me the other night, and I thought I'd start writing. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or not. Let me know what you think- if I should continue or keep it as a one-shot. So, yes- FYI, it takes place during Season 1.

000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke Davis usually liked the rain. She knew it was strange, but good things always seemed to happen to her when it rained. She lost her virginity when it was raining outside. Her first boyfriend told her he loved her during one of the worst thunderstorms in Tree Hill's history. And her best thinking was done when she sat outside on her porch swing, the rain soaking her body. But now, now it was different. Tonight, she climbed into her powder blue Volkswagon bug, wiped persistent tears from her cheeks, and started the car. It was late, almost midnight, and rain fell hard and fast from the dark clouds above.

Once Brooke arrives at her destination, the storm has gotten worse. She sits in her parked car for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down the best she can. After five minutes of deep breathing, Brooke opens the car door and slowly walks up to the house, where reality is about to slap her in the face harder than it ever has before.

She knocks on the door and waits, tears returning to her eyes. The door opens and Lucas is standing there. Her ex-boyfriend. Her charming, sweet, cheating ex-boyfriend.

"Brooke?"

"I lied", the brunette chokes out, staring intently at the blond boy in front of her.

"I know. You told me already."

Brooke shakes her head back and forth violently, "No…I lied about lying."

Lucas stares at Brooke for a beat or two and then takes a step back, "Come inside. It's raining."

Brooke chuckles silently at his last comment and then walks inside to join the boy.

"What do you mean, you lied about lying?"

Brooke takes a deep breath and sits down on Lucas' bed, "I mean, I _am_ pregnant."

"What? Why did you tell me that you weren't?"

"I don't know", Brooke cries, "I'm scared…"

Lucas sits next to Brooke on the bed, but she shifts further away from him.

"It's okay to be scared, Brooke."

"We're sixteen, Lucas. I can't have a baby."

"Why not?" Lucas asks sincerely.

Brooke stands up quickly, fuming with anger, "Why not?!" she repeats, "We're sixteen! And I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a baby person."

"You can become a baby person."

Brooke shakes her head again, "No. No. No. No."

"Brooke."

She walks towards the door and Lucas stands up, "Where are you going?" the boy asks.

"I'm going home", she explains, point blank.

"The storm is getting worse. And you can't leave angry."

"I'm not angry", Brooke says quietly.

"Just stay here and talk to me", the blond says.

"I can't be pregnant, Lucas."

"You can't have an abortion", Lucas insists.

"That's not your decision to make."

"It's my baby, too."

"It's not a _baby_ yet. It's a bunch of cells. It can't feel. It won't know."

"Brooke."

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a child that you need to discipline. I came over here as a courtesy. I don't need your permission."

"Permission to do what?" a confused Lucas asks.

"To have an abortion. Jesus!" Brooke opens the door and runs outside. The rain is beginning to let up and Brooke knows that rain will never mean good things to her ever again.

Not surprisingly, Lucas runs out to catch his angry ex, "Brooke!"

Brooke turns around quickly to face the boy she both loves and despises, "What?"

"We need to talk about this."

"No. We don't. I can do whatever I want. You don't own me. You don't even love me."

"I do love you, Brooke. We can have this baby."

"We", she says, pointing at herself first and then at Lucas, "aren't together anymore. And _I'm_ definitely not about to have your baby, or any baby for that matter."

Lucas shifts his weight from one foot to the other, "My mother did it."

Brooke throws her arms in the air, "I'm not your mother, Lucas. I'm done talking about this with you", she turns around and walks towards the car again.

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas calls after her again.

"Please, Lucas. I'm tired. I'm tired and I'm annoyed and I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep here", Lucas suggests.

Brooke laughs, "No."

"We need to talk about this."

"How many times do I need to say this? I'm not ready to have a baby."

"But abortion isn't the only option."

"But it's _my_ only option", Brooke spits out.

"I can't believe this…"

"_You_ can't believe this?! I'm the sad, pregnant, alone sixteen year old over here!"

"You're not alone, Brooke."

"Yes, I am."

"You really think you can do this? Go through with an abortion?"

Brooke shrugs, "I have to."

"No", Lucas says, stepping closer to Brooke, "you don't have to."

"You don't listen, do you? I should've known. You always were the emotional one."

"Brooke."

"I'm done", a fed up Brooke says, finally getting into her car. She pounds the steering wheel with her fist as Lucas stands watching, knowing that he can't change her mind right now.

She drives away quickly, ignoring the rain soaked streets. The tears begin to fall again. She wipes them away with the back of her hand, determined to keep driving. Determined to make it home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't want to get into an abortion rights argument with anyone, so please don't fight with me. Thanks. Just review and tell me how you liked it. And let me know if you think it should remain a one-shot, or if I should develop it into a story. Thanks much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that you guys like this story, and I have decided to continue with it. It won't be too long, though. A funny thing about this chapter is while I was finishing it up this afternoon, it was raining.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Three days after Brooke told Lucas she was pregnant, it was still raining. Lucas had called Brooke at least ten times and had even come to her house. Brooke didn't answer her phone when Lucas would call, and she didn't answer the door when Lucas rang the doorbell.

Brooke could not stand the idea of having Lucas' baby. Just the fact that she was pregnant at all made her stomach turn. It was three days after Brooke told Lucas she was pregnant and she was getting ready to drive to the Family Planning Clinic. The procedure wasn't scheduled for today. Today was a pregnancy test and a check-up. She knew she was pregnant, though. Brooke had almost every textbook sign. A late period, of course. Hers was over two weeks late. She's been nauseous every morning, noon, and night for a week now. There was no doubt that Brooke was pregnant, as disgusted as that made her.

Of course, minutes before leaving, Brooke's doorbell rings. This time, she's feeling courageous and finally opens the door, finding Lucas standing there, disheveled and fidgety.

"Wow, you look worse than I feel", Brooke comments.

"You answered the door", a shocked Lucas says.

"I thought I'd give my poor doorbell a rest. What do you want?"

"I want to talk you out of getting an abortion."

"Sorry, but no", Brooke attempts to close the door, but Lucas holds it open with his hand.

"You didn't have it already, did you?" a worried Lucas asks, dark circles very evident under his eyes.

Brooke walks out of her house and sits on the porch swing. She didn't want to talk to Lucas about this, but for some reason, she wanted to laugh right now. Instead, she just gets sarcastic, "What if I did? What then?"

"Brooke…"

"I didn't do it yet. Yet. Today I just have a doctor's appointment."

"Can I come?" Luke asks.

"No way", Brooke responds bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're already attached to _this_", she says, gesturing to her stomach.

"How can I not be? It's our baby."

"That's exactly the point. One- it's a baby. Two- it's yours."

"I know you hate me right now, Brooke, but don't take it out on the baby."

Brooke shakes her head, "I'm not getting an abortion just because it's your baby", she explains as a soft chuckle escapes her lips.

"Brooke, you keep acting like this isn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal. I know it's a big deal. And I resent you for saying that I'm not taking this seriously."

Lucas shrugs, "it just seems like you haven't given this much thought."

"You don't know shit, Lucas Scott", Brooke says angrily as she stands up to face Lucas, "I've been thinking this over for more than a week. I thought about all of my options. I can't be a mother now, Lucas. I have to get this abortion."

"I don't understand. Why do you _have_ to do it? Why can't you give it up for adoption? Hell, Brooke. Give it to me", Lucas sincerely offers.

Brooke doesn't need to hesitate to answer her ex-boyfriend. She knows that she couldn't handle pregnancy and delivery just to hand the baby off to strangers, or worse- to Lucas, "Fuck, Lucas. I can't abandon a baby. I definitely can't leave the baby with you and then live with that. This is easier. I can handle an abortion."

The couple is still standing several feet away from each other. A wall of anger separates them.

"I don't believe that, Brooke. I don't think you can kill your own child."

Brooke closes her eyes gently for a moment to take Lucas' comment in, "You know, you're making this a thousand times worse."

"Good."

"Good? Good?!"

"I want to talk you out of this", Lucas says plainly.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I really am. But this is something that I have to do", Brooke says as tears well in her eyes.

Lucas takes a deep breath and then reaches out for Brooke's hand, which surprises the girl, "When?" he asks.

Brooke jerks her hand away quickly, "When what?"

"When will you have the abortion?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"I can't force you to have this baby, Brooke", Lucas says as Brooke nods, "So…I guess I have to respect your decision."

"Thank you", she says quietly, "Um, I have to go. My appointment is in a half hour", Brooke stands in place, waiting for Lucas' response.

"Can I come?" he asks again.

This time, Brooke's answer is different. She nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

These chapters are short, I know. It's hard to write such seriousness for too long. It's depressing. Please review and let me know how you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I've had a lot of trouble writing it, as far as background information goes and having the time to devote to it. That being said, this is chapter 3. I hope to have chapter 4 written soon, but please bear with me. I'm trying to make it the best that I can.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke Davis?" a nurse calls into the family clinic's waiting room. Brooke stands up quickly and walks towards the young nurse. Lucas sheepishly walks behind Brooke as she follows the nurse into an empty examining room, "The doctor will be with you shortly, Miss. Davis. In the meantime, please slip on this gown", the nurse hands the teenager a thin fabric and then walks out of the room.

Brooke turns to Lucas with a blank expression on her face, "Can you, uh, close your eyes?"

"Brooke, I've seen you naked before", Lucas says.

"I don't care."

Giving in, Lucas closes his eyes, "Are you feeling okay?"

Brooke pauses from taking off her clothes, now clad only in a plain white bra and jeans, "Open your eyes, Lucas."

Lucas reluctantly opens his eyes, expecting to see the girl in the gown, "Brooke…"

"I feel like shit, Lucas. I'm so far away from 'okay', it's ridiculous."

"Are you having second thoughts about the abortion?" Lucas asks nervously.

"No, I'm not. For once in my life, I know that I'm doing the right thing", Brooke explains as she slides off her jeans and pulls on the ugly, itchy hospital gown. When the doctor enters a few minutes later, Brooke and Lucas are seated away from each other in a painful silence.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Clark", the young man says as he reaches out to shake Brooke's hand and then Lucas', "I'll be your doctor for the next few months."

At his last comment, Brooke turns her head to face the window. Upon noticing this, the doctor turns to Lucas and asks him to leave. Lucas is hesitant at first, but then calmly leaves the room.

"Brooke?" the doctor asks.

The teenager turns her head at the sound of her name, "Sorry about that", she says.

"It's alright. I sensed a bit of discomfort between you two and I wanted to speak to you alone, anyway."

Brooke is still nervous, despite Dr. Clark's calm mannerisms and kind voice. Not in a million years did she think she'd be sitting in this office. Again.

"Can we start over?" Brooke asks.

The doctor smiles reassuringly and stands back up, "Hello Miss. Davis, I'm Dr. Clark", he says, reaching his hand out to hers.

"You don't remember me", the girls says bluntly.

"Should I?"

"I, uh, was here almost two years ago."

"For an abortion?"

"Sort of", Brooke says as she nervously gropes at the gown, "I came to get an abortion, but I miscarried a couple of days before my appointment."

Dr. Clark nods, "I see."

"And now, here I am again."

"Things happen, Brooke. Have you considered your options this time around?"

Brooke has always been one who pulled no punches. She'd get right to the point, "I want another abortion."

"And you're positive about this?" while Dr. Clark hates to ask these questions, he is mandated by law to do so.

"Yes, I am. I'm sixteen, doctor. I can't have a baby right now."

"Okay, Miss. Davis. Now, there are standard things that I must do today, but certain procedures don't need to be done if you don't feel comfortable."

"Okay."

"And it's up to you if you want the father here with you."

"Let him in", Brooke says.

When Lucas returns to the room, all color has been drained from his face. He's been pulled through the ringer the last few days, but he knows that his pain is nothing compared to Brooke's. Still, he can't help being saddened and disappointed by Brooke's decision to terminate the pregnancy. Lucas walks over to Brooke now, taking her small hand into his larger one. She waits for a beat, and then pulls her hand away. Dejected once again, Luke returns to the chair he had emptied just a few minutes earlier.

The doctor begins speaking before the awkward silence gets any more awkward, "Now Brooke, I have to ask a few standard questions. If you don't feel comfortable answering any of them, you don't have to."

Brooke nods slowly and silently.

The doctor takes out a yellow legal pad and sits poised with a pen, "When was the first day of your last period?"

Brooke subconsciously moves her eyes to the side, thinking and simultaneously looking at the intimidating posters of labor and delivery tacked on the walls. Quickly, she turns back to the doctor, "January 9th", she says.

"Do you know the estimated date of conception?" the doctor asks.

Brooke shakes her head from side to side.

"Okay. Now, I should do a sonogram today, but because you plan to terminate the pregnancy, I would not require the sonogram. For young women like yourself", he says, "an ultrasound or sonogram just confuses them even more."

Again, Brooke nods in response to the doctor. She doesn't want to be any more confused. She hated being in this position, having to decide whether or not to keep the child she secretly wants more than anything. But Brooke knows the reality. She can't have the baby because she's just a baby herself. And she can't have the baby because, despite wanting it, she knows that she's just looking for someone who will love her unconditionally and it's not fair to put that kind of pressure on a child.

"Now, with the dates you've given me and the test results", Dr. Clark continues, "I would say that you're about 9 weeks along, which is a very safe time to have the abortion. The procedure would be done here, by me and no one else. There are pamphlets in the reception area and I can answer any questions you may have."

"Will it hurt?" Brooke asks first.

"No. You will be numbed in and around your cervix and if you like, we can provide sedation."

"That's not what I meant", she pauses, "Will it hurt the baby?"

The doctor tightens his posture and sighs, not at all surprised by the question, "No, it won't. The age of your fetus makes it impossible for it to feel or be conscious of any kind of pain."

"Okay", Brooke says, turning her gaze to Lucas who seems both entranced and distracted.

"Do you have any more questions or concerns right now?"

Lucas clears his throat, speaking for the first time, "I do."

Brooke glares at the boy, totally unprepared for what he might say.

"Is the abortion safe? For Brooke?"

"Yes, it is very safe. Over the years, the procedure has been perfected and side effects have dwindled in numbers and severity. I can't, however, say what impact it may have on Brooke emotionally", the doctor now turns his attention from Lucas back to Brooke, "we have a psychologist on staff that we require you see at least once both before and after."

"Can we go now?" Brooke asks abruptly.

"Yes, you may. But we must settle on a date for the procedure, alright? I wouldn't wait too much longer. I'd like to see you here to meet with the psychologist next Tuesday, and if you still wish to have the abortion, you can come in on Friday morning."

Brooke nods her head and shimmies off the table, collecting her clothing to get redressed.

"Please call me if you need me, Brooke."

"I will."

The doctor nods reassuringly and walks out of the room.

Brooke unties the bow she tied at the nape of her neck and the thin gown drops to the floor. She stands in the middle of that cold room in her white bra and red boy shorts.

"Brooke?" Lucas asks nervously.

"What?"

"Are you…"

Before Lucas can finish the question, Brooke interrupts him, "Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay", she hisses.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Brooke", laments Lucas.

The teenage girl pulls on her jeans and sweater without taking her eyes off of the boy, "I want you to tell me that everything will be alright. Tell me that I'm not making the worst mistake of my life. That you don't hate me right now."

"If I said any of that, I would be lying."

"Lucas…"

"Let me take you home, Brooke", Lucas says as he stands up and grabs Brooke's arm to keep her steady. Surprisingly, she puts her head on his shoulder and the pair walks slowly into the harsh light of the city streets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. I've had it written for a while, but needed to tie it up, and was having a block about how to do that. This chapter is very much a filler. The next chapter will likely be the last one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

She hated waiting on doorsteps. The seconds between her ringing the doorbell and the person coming to the door always felt like an eternity for Brooke. This time, though, the person she wanted to see was sitting right on his porch. As she stands in front of his house, he gives her a strange look.

"Brooke?"

Her hands tucked into her pockets, she responds nervously, "Hey Jake."

Jake stands up, keeping his eyes planted on Brooke, "Come inside", he says.

When they get inside the house, Brooke speaks first, "I'm sorry for randomly showing up like this."

"No, it's okay. How are you?"

"Lucas told you, didn't he?" Jake nods. "Of course he did", she chuckles.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Not really", Brooke responds, keeping her head down.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Yeah…"

Before Brooke can continue, Jake's infant daughter Jenny's cries are heard from her nursery. The teenage boy turns to tend to his daughter, but turns back when he notices the terrified look on Brooke's face.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks Brooke again.

"Can I get her?" she responds nervously.

"Yeah, of course." Jake is surprised by this request, but he gladly obliges. He hangs back in the living room, allowing Brooke to tend to Jenny privately.

Brooke walks slowly into the baby's bedroom and peers into the crib. Jenny is about six months old, and Brooke doesn't quite know how to hold her. To try to ease the baby's crying, Brooke gently picks Jenny up, placing the baby against her shoulder. Almost as soon as Jenny makes contact with Brooke's body, she stops crying and rests her head, cooing softly.

Jake stands in the doorway, unbeknownst to Brooke. "You're going to make a great mother", he says.

Brooke's face falls upon hearing Jake's compliment, "No, I won't."

Jake walks closer to Brooke and takes Jenny out of her arms, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm getting an abortion", Brooke replies bluntly.

Jake nods, "If that's the right decision for you, then it's the right thing to do."

Brooke scoffs, "Tell that to Lucas."

"What? Does he want you to have the baby?"

"Yeah. And I can hand the baby off to him if I still don't want it."

"Oh."

"I will not be Nikki", Brooke says defiantly as she plays with Jenny's fingers. In response, Jenny grips Brooke's finger tightly with her own.

"You could never be Nikki, Brooke."

The teenage girl begins to cry, but quickly rubs the tears away, "I just can't have a baby now. I can't believe I got fucking knocked up", Brooke says, "Oh, I'm sorry for swearing, girlie girl", Brooke apologizes to the infant.

"You know what's best for you, Brooke."

"Does getting an abortion make me selfish?"

Jake shakes his head, "Not at all. You're doing the right thing for you and your baby."

"Is it the easy way out?" Brooke asks, still unconvinced.

"I think it's the opposite. Anyone can have a baby. Getting an abortion means you've realized that you can't take care of a baby right now."

"I guess…"

"But you need to be 100 sure that an abortion is what you want."

"I know, and when I first found out that I was pregnant, I knew that I had to have an abortion, but lately, the more it's become real, the more scared I've become."

Jake switches Jenny to his other hip as he sighs, "It's okay to be scared. How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks. Why?"

"You don't have to get the abortion right now. Nikki looked into it and her doctor told her she could wait until 12 weeks", Jake calmly informs the nearly trembling Brooke standing in front of him.

"Oh."

"I'm just saying that you still have time to think it over. You don't need to rush into this."

"Thanks Jake. And thanks for letting me stop by and see Jenny."

"It was my pleasure. Come by whenever you want to."

"Thanks…uh, I've got to go", Brooke says as she gives Jenny a quick kiss on the forehead and nearly runs out of Jake's house before he can say anything else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, this chapter was short and I apologize. The entire time I was writing this story, I knew exactly how I was ending it. Now, I've changed my mind. I think what happens will surprise you guys. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** You're all going to hate me, but this is the final chapter of "Rain". It's quite possible that there will be a follow-up installment, but for now- this is it. It's really short, and I apologize, but the ending just worked. Please read and review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A dry spell fell on Tree Hill once again. North Carolina rarely gets snow, but in the winter, rainfall is a common occurrence. Now, there's a drought. The last time it rained was when Lucas accompanied Brooke to her first doctor's appointment. It's been almost two weeks. Two weeks that Brooke has spent crying, researching, screaming, sleeping, and occasionally showing up at school. And she's been planning the letter she intends to slip under Lucas' door. Brooke stands in front of the door now. It's a Tuesday and she's just about eleven weeks pregnant. She holds the envelope tightly in her right hand, terrified and filled with adrenaline. This is it, Brooke thinks. The end. Or is it, the beginning?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Lucas,_

_I've written five drafts of this letter, each version worse than the one before it. I know this is sudden and out of the blue, but I've spent a while thinking about everything and I think I've made a decision. I'm going to leave Tree Hill. I know that you're going to hate me, but this is what I need to do. I need space and time. I need to be alone to decide what my next few moves should be. My godparents have offered to let me live with them for now. I know that I've put you through hell the last few weeks, and I want you to know that I am sorry. I don't know if I'm going to have the abortion. I have about eight days to decide. You're right. You've been right since the beginning. I don't think I'll be able to handle an abortion. I didn't plan on getting pregnant now, or ever…and I didn't think I'd be a good mother, but I think I can learn. I don't think I'd be able to handle the "what if's" for the rest of my life if I go through with the procedure. My godparents live in Atlanta. I'll call you when I get there. I'm sorry for everything._

_Always,_

_Brooke_

Lucas read the letter three times before he realized that he wasn't imagining things. He stood motionless in his doorway until something in his mind finally clicked. He dug into this pants pocket and pulls out his cell phone, frantically scanning the phone book before coming to "Cheery". He presses "call" and grunts, frustrated, when Brooke's voicemail picks up immediately.

_"Hey, it's Brooke! But you probably already knew that. I'm not around, so leave me a message and I'll call you back. Ciao!"_

Sighing, Lucas begins to leave his message, "Hey Brooke, it's me. I just got your letter. Please call me," he hesitates for a painful second, "bye…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke spent the drive to Georgia with the windows down, blaring music that she knew Peyton would shockingly approve of. Standard "emo" music, but it's exactly what Brooke needed to listen to. The cold air blowing into the car was helping to calm her nerves. She feels like she's doing the right thing by leaving Tree Hill and not having the abortion. But who knows what the right thing really is? Two weeks ago, all Brooke was sure about in life was that abortion. For now, she's ruled that out. She thinks.

Almost ¾ of the way to Atlanta, Brooke turns her cell phone back on and is not surprised to see that Lucas has called her. Scanning the phone book, she reaches "Broody" and calls him.

"Brooke!" Lucas answers, breathless.

"Hi."

"Where are you?"

"Georgia."

"Why?"

"Did you read my letter?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah."

"Then you know why."

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Brooke…please come home."

"I can't. Not right now. I need this space to decide what I'm going to do."

"Okay", he pauses, "will you call me?"

Brooke nods and then realizes that Lucas can't see her, "Yeah…I'll call you", she says.

"I love you", Lucas says quietly.

"I know you do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review and let me know what you think! I let it up in the air, so I can write a follow-up. Let me know if you think I should do a follow-up/sequel. Thank you all for being supportive readers. And be on the look-out for other stories by me. An idea for a one-shot popped into my head the other day. It'll probably be titled "Long Walks on the Beach", so keep an eye out.


End file.
